


It's All In the Name

by rothalion



Category: Army Of Two (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 06:11:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11307351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rothalion/pseuds/rothalion
Summary: PI and Castle, from The Devil's Cartel, meet Alpha and Bravo for the first time. Pre-game.





	It's All In the Name

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mercstouch16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercstouch16/gifts).



 “PI and Castle.” The wiry man offered amicably, to the two men blocking the firing range door, “And you guys are?”

      “Alpha and Bravo.” The younger one snapped haughtily.

      The silence was electrified, and Castle prayed that PI behaved himself. The man had a silly streak as wide as his mean streak, and it caused the pair all manner of trouble. Him and Salem often paired up harassing recruits with their wicked, somewhat twisted sense of humor. Before he could intervene, his Russian partner snorted a derisive laugh.

      “Alpha and Bravo? They didn’t get the memo, Walt. You two didn’t get the memo about using your _imagination_ when choosing names. Or, maybe they did and just can’t read. Alpha and Bravo…height of imagination, height-of-i-mag-i-nation! They’re What’a ya say, Castle? A bit on the dull side.”

      “P…”

      “You do know who you work for, Ah and Bay. I’m calling them Ah and Bay! How’s that, Walt? We now work with Ah and Bay.”

      “Come on P, let it go.”

      “Yea, we do, but do you know who you work for, _Pee_?” Bravo growled. “And maybe you should listen to your buddy there, and move along.”

      “ _Pay_ actually, and yea; Green Giant, and Sprout, team Kellogg. And you two, knowing that, you pick… _Alpha_ and _Bravo_ …Ah and Bay. Brilliant!”

      Bravo bullied up and pressed into the smaller man’s space. PI just stared bemusedly up into the new operator’s eyes unflinching. When he didn’t back down, Bravo grunted.

      “It’s because _we_ are the new blood, little man. Number one and number two, Alpha and Bravo for when the bosses step aside and out of the field. We…”

      “Hear that Walt, he called me Little Man. You do realize ‘Bay’ that I am actually bigger than Salem, the Green Giant.”

      “Yea, the bigger dick.”

      “Yup, I’ll cop to that! Alpha and Bravo…Omega team. Alpha and Bravo. Alpha and Omega?

Know what that means boys? Means the first and the last. Figuring your fuckin’ days are numbered.”

      “Let’s get outta here, Alpha. Don’t want their stink rubbing off on us.”

      “Later gents! Can you believe that, Walt, Alpha and…I am speechless, totally speechless.”

      Castle punched him in the left shoulder and tugged on his Tac vest. “Speechless, P? Why couldn’t you have been speechless _before_ you started mouthing off? Let’s move. Salem’s expecting us in ten mikes.”

      “On your six, but hear me out, those two…those names…bad omen. Look it up!”

 


End file.
